


Coffeeshop Love

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Mat set another coffee in front of August, the fifth one today.





	Coffeeshop Love

Mat set another coffee in front of August, the fifth one today.

“Last one, I promise.” He vowed.

“You said that three coffees ago.” August groaned, reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes in an attempt to dispel his brewing caffeine headache.

“I just need to check these taste alright before I start selling them at the Coffeespoon. Please?” Mat begged, giving August a pleading look. August smiled.

“It’s fine, really. Anything made by you tastes amazing.” August assured him, before a sip of his newest coffee and swallowing a grimace.

“But this one might need a little… perfecting.”


End file.
